Not Exactly What I Expected
by IMaySurpriseYou
Summary: The Half term has just finished and Ally and Trish have to do back for the final months of High School. When in health class, they both soon discover that they have to do a project; pretending to be married until the summer break, and to make matters worse, they have worse partners they could ever wish . Future Auslly? Maybe even a future Trez? Bad summary, please give it a try :)


**Hey Guys! So this is my first ****ever**** fan fiction, so I hope you enjoy, sorry if it's a bit crap **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any related characters _**

Ally's POV

_Beep- _Not again- _Beep-_ let me sleep-_ Beep- _stop-_Beep- _STOP!-_Bee-_

"GAH!" I screamed exasperated, hitting my hand down hard onto my alarm clock. "Stupid alarm clock" I murmured whilst sitting up in my bed. _Here we go again_, I thought to myself,_ I can't believe it's all over, already!_ Its only feels like yesterday me and Trish were emptying our lockers for the half term, and now it's over. Time I guess to get back to reality.

I groaned in annoyance as got up and walked into my bathroom. Once inside, I stripped off and took a quick shower, washing my hair in the process. After, I jumped into some clean dark skinny jeans and a loose fitted top, not bothering to put any make up on, and walked downstairs, to where my dad was dancing around the kitchen to the radio whilst making himself some breakfast.

I stood there leaning against the door frame watching my dad trying to bust out some "cool" dance move, finally I couldn't take it anymore and walked into the kitchen laughing my arse off. My dad immediately stopped dancing and turned to face me.

"What do you think you're laughing at young lady? Haven't you ever seen your dancing?" he said smirking.

I glared back at him, "Well at least I know I can't dance" I stuck my tongue out at him "whereas you think to can- which you can't" I said this time with a smirk.

My dad scoffed, and turned his attention back to his toast. I sat at the bar stool eating a banana when my dad turned back to look at me, "So, are you ready for your first day back at school?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yer I can't wait to go back, I've been counting down the days and everything! It's not like I could be doing anything else with my time" My voice dripped with sarcasm, but by the way my dad replied "Really? That's great sweetheart" I'm guessing he either took the comment as actual excitement or just completely ignored the sarcastic tone in my voice.

I looked up at the cook on the wall and realised Trish would be here any minute. I said goodbye to my dad, just as Trish knocked the front door.

I opened the door to a depressed looking Trish "Hey All-y" she said yawning whilst finishing my name.

"Hey Trish" I replied in an equally sad tone.

The walk to school was quite, but neither of us minded, it gave us a chance to fully wake up. As we approached the school gates Trish Nudged me, "Just think in-" she started to count on her fingers "-8 hours we get to go home" Trish Smiled.

I laughed, were not even at the school gates yet and she is already counting down till she can go home. Typical Trish. Although not that I blame her, schools hard for both of us. Not subject wise; were both A grade students, it's the social hierarchy that makes this school so hard to live in. But its one group in particular that's the biggest pain in my arse; The Populars.

* * *

After going into the schools main office to get our new timetables and locker combos, me and Trish head to our first lesson together; Health class. Apparently the whole year has this class this morning. I wonder why everyone has to go, I mean it isn't going to be hard to take a guess what the teachers are going to be talking about, but still. Why everyone? Why not split us into different classes?

Once we arrive at the main hall, everyone turned around at me and Trish, people snickered, and laughed. One person shouted "Looks like the nerd and lardo are back" that made the place erupt with laughter. I look to see where the comment came from, I mean I had a pretty darn good idea who it was but- yep just as I suspected- it came from the populars. I nudge Trish, and we cross the room to go to the back corner of hall and take our seats before the lesson begun.

UGH! I just hate them so much! They have tortured me and Trish since the beginning of high school, and to be honest I can't wait to fucking leave. _Just 2 more months_, I thought.

The populars consisted of Kira, the head cheerleader and totally lives up to the expectations of being the school slut, Brook, another cheerleader definitely has the dumb blonde personally and looks, Dallas, a quarter back that goes through more girls a week than how many football games there are in a whole season, Dez, the film geek and although he never normally does anything horrible to anyone, he still just stands there and watches while the rest of the populars do, so in my book he is just as bad, and lastly Austin.

Austin Freakin' Moon. Just looking at him makes my blood boil. He's not necessarily the worst out of the 5, Kira is for sure, but he's the one that gets on my nerves the most. He's the most egotistical jack-arse I have ever met, and he'll never change. He's one of those guys in high school who thinks he's God's gift. He's popular, rude, arrogant, wealthy, and did I forget to mention he's hot as fuck! Yer that's right, I Ally Dawson just cussed in her head and said that the boy I hate the most in the whole school, is hot. But my feelings for him don't go pass that in any way shape or form, and it never will. So many girls still go after him, even when they know his reputation of being a player, don't ask me why, they just do.

At that moment the teachers walk into the hall with each holding a different box, and what looks like a bunch of books or something. "Settle down everyone, we have something really important to tell you" Mrs Taylor shouted try to get everyone to calm down. I think they're still laughing at the joke Dallas shouted about me and Trish… they all really have great sense of humour don't they? Sarcasm intended.

Speaking of Dallas…"What's so important? We all know the drill, if your gunna have sex, put something on the end of it… I should know I've used that drill enough" he said although lowering his voice at the end so only the populars could hear him. He's so immature.

"Well Dallas, I'm glad you have been paying attention to hear that piece of vital information-"Mr Banbury said in the monotone voice "-But no, this notice isn't about sex. It's about the 2 month project that you and a class mate are going to be doing." Everyone went into groan mode, except Trish and I 'cause we love doing projects together.

"What's the project about?" someone else asked in the room.

Miss Robins decided to speak up then "Your Project is to pretend to be married until the summer break with one of you class mates" -wait what did she just say?! Married? 2 months? Class mate? WHAT?!

"And at the end of the project you will be graded, this grade also contributes as an extra grade at the end of the year; so this is not to be taken lightly"

The entire student body, even me and Trish, let out an exasperated groan and started rambling on about It wasn't fair and how they could make us do etc. etc.

But Suddenly another teacher- I think his name is Mr Morris or something- shouted into the microphone that was on stage "Be Quite!" Everyone went completely quiet and still; too scared to move an inch. "I'm sorry everyone but you have no choice in the matter, it has already been discussed with all your parents and everyone agreed it would be a valuable learning experience for you, so suck it up. Now let's not waste any more time than we already have done." I am starting to get a bad feeling about this project… "Mr Banbury and Mrs Taylor are now going to pick out 1 boy name from this box" he said pointing to a blue rectangle coloured cardboard box "and 1 girl name from this box" is was exactly the same as the blue on except that the colour was light pink.

He continued "These students will then be paired up and sent over to where Miss Robins is and they will get 'married'. Each couple will then be given a diary so they can keep a log of what happened during the project. This must be completed each day as we will be doing random stop checks, any couple who fails to complete the diary will be given an after school detention immediately. Now does anyone have any questions?"

The room was silent. "Okay, well let's start the pairing process" one by one pairs of students were called up and 'married' by Miss Robins. I only court some of the 'couples' like Kira and Dallas, _Thank God for that, _I thought, and Brook and some other football player, and by the way she furrowed her brow and looked in Austin's direction I'm guessing that she, and the rest of the female student body- except me of course- wanted to be paired up with him. I roll my eyes at this, I mean what's so great about him, sure he looks like a sex god but he has the personality of a wet cloth.

Only the next thing I knew, Trish's name was being called out, and she looked at me with wide eyes begging me to help her but all I could do was give her a sad smile back. She walked up to the stage only to find that she had been paired with Dez. As in film geek Dez. As in one of the populars. She looks like she wanted to rip off Mr Banbury's head when he read his name out. After getting 'married' and being given a diary, Trish started walked quietly back to her seat beside me and she smiles at me sheeply, whispering "Well at least you don't have to worry as much now Ally, I mean you can't get much worse than Dez right?" I crack a small smile and giggle a little.

Trish smiles at me; she always knows what to say to stop me from going into panic mood. Mrs Taylor voice boomed over the hall air space; "Ally Dawson" I froze right there in my seat, and my blood ran cold, its only when Mr Banbury announced who I was going to be married to, that It finally click I had to walk out onto the stage. Everyone turned around to look at me, some giving my sympathetic smiles, others-mainly girls- were given me the I'm-coming-after-you-Dawson-watch-your-back look, and I gulped. This was definitely _Not Exactly What I Expected _to being doing during my last months in high school.

I was going to be 'married' with the one and only, Austin Freakin' Moon.

**So what did you think? Please review; I would love to see what you guys thought about it **


End file.
